


Maybe a Feeling

by Missanna444



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9424610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missanna444/pseuds/Missanna444
Summary: Post-"Small Potatoes". Scully thinks over her possible feelings for Mulder after almost kissing him (or the man she thought was him).





	

Dana Scully walked down the sidewalk on her way to Mulder's apartment. She walked in a daze, not really needing to think about where she was heading as she walked. She'd been to his apartment so many times, she'd practically memorized the route. Her mind was on other things. She felt, without exaggeration, that her mind was a maze that she couldn't quite figure out. The events of the past few days had suddenly turned a case about babies with tails into a moment of confronting her own feelings when she'd almost kissed Mulder-- well, a man who looked exactly like Mulder and was pretending to be him. But, she hadn't yet confronted her feelings. In fact, that's what she was trying to do as she walked. She wanted her thoughts and feelings in order before she saw him. Of course, she was simply going to his apartment to discuss a new case. But she didn't want the inevitable awkwardness in the room. But deciding just how she felt… it was a difficult choice to make, even for someone who had such an organized process of deciding as she did. 

 

Scully walked along the sidewalk, case file in hand. She was walking purposely slow, trying to allow herself enough time to figure everything out. She weighed the pros and cons, debated the reasoning, and mulled over everything that had occurred so far in her time knowing Mulder. It was a lot to think about, but Scully was a quick thinker, for better or for worse. 

 

The first thing that came to her mind was all the problems there would be if she were to pursue any feelings she may or may not have for Mulder. For one thing, if nothing else, it would be unprofessional. Workplace romances rarely ever worked out. And, the fact of the matter was, they worked for the FBI. They should be focusing on their work rather than some romance that could ruin it. And… well, that was all Scully could come up with. Everything else seemed… not as bad. 

 

She thought about all the times Mulder had been there for her, through everything. First, her father's death. At the time, she hadn't noticed his concern for her. In fact, she was so stubborn that she'd just swept it aside. It occurred to her now, though, that he'd been worried about her well-being. He'd suggested her taking time off of work so that she could grieve over the loss of her father. She'd refused, of course. Yet, Mulder had still seemed so intent on making sure she was okay, even after she'd said she was fine. 

 

And then when she'd gotten abducted… Her mother and Melissa had told her afterwards how he'd reacted when she showed up at the hospital. Melissa… He'd been there to support when Melissa had died just over a year ago. Thinking about that was the moment Scully made her decision. Mulder had been her support system this entire time, unfalteringly and unconditionally. She loved him. She did. There was no question. 

 

Scully’s thoughts came back to reality for a moment as she realized she was standing at the doorstep of Mulder's apartment. She wouldn't tell him how she felt. Not now. Now was time for work. They'd find time to talk about such things later. She didn't feel like she had to tell him now. She could wait. For now, she was just content knowing that she loved him. With a deep breath, she managed to smile and knock on his door. It opened after a few moments. 

 

“Scully. Hey. It's a little late, I wasn't expecting you.” Mulder said as he opened the door, though he didn't act unhappy to see her. 

 

“I know, and I apologize for the abruptness. But there's a new case and it couldn't wait.” Scully said, holding up the case file in her hand. 

 

“Ah. Well, come on in…” he opened the door wider to let her in. “You want some coffee or something?” He asked as she ducked under his arm which was holding the door open and walked into his apartment. 

  
“Yeah, some coffee would be great. We might be up for awhile with this case.” She replied, half jokingly. Mulder smiled and closed the door behind her, then went into the kitchen to make some coffee for them. 


End file.
